Personalized servant
The title of personalized servant generally indicated the favorite servant of Empress Zira Miranda Grover of the International Alliance. As the name implies, they usually had roles in Zira's Palace that were relatively secretive and directed to pleasing the Empress directly. They were usually paid for the services they were forced to perform. Personalized servants were typically thirteen to twenty years of age. There was never more than one personalized servant at a time. Zira has had twenty-three different personalized servants throughout her lifetime. History Zira Miranda Grover had been planning on having personalized servants for months. After she became Empress, she immediately hired one. However, she was eventually killed. One day, in 1993, a crew of thugs was condemned to the Death Pit while it was still under construction. However, thanks to her physical beauty, Zira chose to spare Marina's life and made her her personalized servant. Marina found the Empress to be very attractive, both owing to her unconventional appearance and cruel personality. Less than a month after the First Police Purge, Marina uncovered a plot to kill Zira and impressed her by making it possible to claim the Cave of the Gargoyle. Discipline Zira was experienced in controlling personalized servants and she had ways of keeping their charges on their leashes, literally and figuratively. The more physical means was attaching a chain to collars around their necks. The collar would be held by her and plugged in to her throne's armrest while a girl placed it in Zira’s tender, sterilized hands. These collars were also outfitted with shock panels that could release electrical charges at the touch of a button to stun a personalized servant when he or she was disobedient. Despite all these possibilities, Zira would consider her most powerful method to be psychological. Personalized servants would be made to feel that escape was impossible, and they would be forced to remain enslaved. Image Personalized servants were portrayed as entertainment. They were always forced to wear revealing outfits to please Zira (or Zira's guests) and submit to them. Notable examples included Thomas Carter in his see-through tank top and Summer Petersen in her turquoise top. List of personalized servants 1st-Servant.jpg|01 - Unidentified male c. 1983 No image.jpg|02 - Unidentified female Between 1983 and 1993 No image.jpg|03 - Unidentified female Between 1983 and 1993 Marina2.jpeg|04 - Marina 1993-1994 No image.jpg|05 - Unknown Between 1994 and 1999 No image.jpg|06 - Unknown Between 1994 and 1999 No image.jpg|07 - Unknown Between 1994 and 1999 No image.jpg|08 - Unknown Between 1994 and 1999 No image.jpg|09 - Unknown Between 1994 and 1999 No image.jpg|10 - Trudy -1999 No image.jpg|11 - Unidentified male 1999 No image.jpg|12 - Unknown Between 1999 and 2002 No image.jpg|13 - Unidentified male Between 1999 and 2002 No image.jpg|14 - Rebecca -2002 Areallygoodpictureofnathan.jpeg|15 - Nathan 2002-2004 ClaireJulianfull2.jpg|16 - Claire Julian 2005-2009 No image.jpg|17 - Erica Chamberlain 2009 Corey3.jpeg|18 - Corey 2009-2013 No image.jpg|19 - Unidentified female 2013 Dan.jpg|20 - Dan 2013-2014 No image.jpg|21 - Tavion and Gavin Gondronan 2014-August 11, 2015 Thomas3.jpg|22 - Thomas Carter August 13, 2015-January 13, 2016 Summer_watching_the_battle.jpg|23 - Summer Petersen January 14-January 16, 2016 Appearances * * * * * Category:Occupations